


Arthur and the Lust Potion

by Ionaonie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by dancinbutterfly: Lust potion gets slipped into Arthur’s drink. Merlin in the first person he sees. Opps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur and the Lust Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas lantean_drift and drjenny88.

Merlin ran down the corridor, his heart in his throat, praying that he would get to the Great Hall before Arthur drank from his goblet. What was it with people and putting things in the Prince’s drinks? The first time, it had been Nimueh, and then a foreign king really had tried to poison Arthur, then it had been another sorcerer and sometime after that Merlin had lost count. Of course, after the second time, Uther had employed someone to test Arthur’s food, or, really, several someone’s since so many of them had died. Merlin was relieved that Arthur had refused to allow Merlin to do it, stating: ‘I’m only just getting him trained. I don’t want to have to go through all that again’.

Now some idiot nobleman’s daughter had decided to try and snare the Prince of Camelot by lacing his drink with a lust potion. Arthur’s food taster had come back to the kitchens and within ten minutes had been trying to get a hand or two down everyone’s pants. Gwen had been the one to guess the cause and Merlin had immediately thrown himself out of the kitchen, nearly knocking over a few servants on his way.

As he approached the Great Hall he slowed to a brisk walk. His last few years in Camelot had taught him that bursting into a room inevitably brought attention when it wasn’t wanted.

Entering the room, his eyes sought out Arthur and he groaned aloud when he saw him. He was surrounded by at least fifteen, maybe twenty, of Camelot’s most eligible daughters. Normally in these situations Arthur was charming to all, but utterly standoffish. Tonight, though, tonight he was giving them all attention and there wasn’t a single woman there that hated it. Merlin also noted that there was a goblet in his hand, but he didn’t seem all that interested in it.

He wished he could just go up to Arthur and pull him away, but he suspected that Arthur would only make a scene and if he did, Uther would notice and want to know what was going on. Instead of rescuing his Prince, he found Uther and approached him.

‘Sire.’ He waited as patiently as he could for Uther to acknowledge him; after surviving two years in Arthur’s service, Uther was more inclined to pay him attention. Merlin still wasn’t sure that was a good thing, considering his secret. Actually, two secrets, now he came to think about it. If Uther knew how Merlin felt about his son, he doubted it would be long before he was dead.

‘Yes?’

‘There is a matter that requires the Prince’s attention, my lord.’

‘We’re in the middle of a very important banquet. Can it not wait until morning?’

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, who was leaning seductively against the wall, surrounded by women. He made sure that Uther was looking at the same spectacle as he was. ‘I don’t think it can, Sire,’ he said carefully. Really, it should be illegal for anyone to be able to lean like Arthur could.

Uther’s eyes narrowed as he took in his son and his unusual lack of reserve. ‘How much has he drunk this evening?’

‘I don’t know, Sire. The Prince ordered me not to attend him tonight.’

Uther glared for a moment at his son. ‘Let him go and attend whatever important matter that requires his presence, but don’t let him back here. Do you understand?’

‘Yes, Sire.’

‘Now, get him out of here before he does something we’ll all regret.’

Nodding, Merlin quickly withdrew and made his way over to Arthur. Unfortunately, before he made it that far Morgana waylaid him, preventing him from breaking through the circle of women now surrounding Arthur.

‘What’s wrong with Arthur?’ she asked, glancing at him. She rolled her eyes as Arthur grinned charmingly at the girl in front of him and gracefully shook his hair out of his eyes.

‘Potion,’ he told her succinctly. He couldn’t tell her to leave him alone; not because she was the King’s ward, but because, when she was angry, she was one scary woman.

Morgana gasped and grabbed his wrist. ‘Is it a poison?’

Merlin shook his head, wishing, possibly for the first time that it was something as simple as a poison. ‘Lust potion.’

Morgana’s eyes widened comically. ‘Really?’

He nodded.

She glanced back over at the Prince. ‘Then I think you’d better get him out of here before any of them do.’

‘I think you’re right.’

She released his wrist. ‘I’ll find out who thought this was such a dazzling idea.’

Merlin grinned. ‘If anyone could find that out, it’s you, Morgana.’

‘I’m going to take that as a compliment,’ she informed him archly, but there was a trickle of laughter in her voice.

‘It was,’ he promised her. He looked over at Arthur. ‘How am I going to get him out of there?’ he wondered.

Morgana grinned. ‘I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.’

Merlin frowned. ‘How so?’

Morgana just smiled enigmatically at him and stepped forward. The crowd opened to allow her through. She tapped Arthur on the arm. He ignored her. She tapped him again. ‘Arthur.’

Arthur didn’t even look at her. ‘Go away, Morgana, I’m busy.’

Morgana glared at him. ‘I’m going to,’ she informed him coldly. ‘I just wanted to tell you that Merlin’s here.’

Merlin frowned, wondering how that was going to help.

Arthur stood up straight and turned unerringly to where Merlin was waiting. His eyes narrowed as he focused on Merlin, the girl in front of him obviously forgotten. He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to Merlin. He came to a halt far into Merlin’s personal space and he looked at Merlin from beneath his fringe. ‘What can I do for you, Merlin?’

Merlin gulped because the way Arthur looked and the way he had spoken were entirely inappropriate, and judging by the smile Morgana hid, he wasn’t the only one to notice. ‘I...uh...that is the king...your father-‘

Arthur raised an amused eyebrow. ‘I think I know the King is my father by now, Merlin.’

‘Of c...course you do.’ He shook his head slightly to clear it. ‘Sorry, Sire.’

Arthur shrugged it away. ‘So what is it you wanted to tell me about my father?’

‘He, uh...there’s an important matter he’d like you to attend to.’ He paused before adding, ‘Outside.’

Arthur’s mouth curled into a wicked grin. ‘Outside, huh?’ He lowered his voice so only Merlin could hear him over the festivities. ‘You want to take me outside, do you, Merlin?’

Merlin rolled his eyes. ‘This is going to be fun,’ he muttered to himself. He had read about lust potions in one of Gaius’s books. They couldn’t be tailored for any particular person and they were rather indiscriminate in who they made the drinker attracted to. Meaning, that until the potion was completely out of his system, Arthur would try to seduce anyone he was around, including those he didn’t have any normal attraction to. Merlin was under no illusion that he was about to spend the entire night fending off Arthur, wishing that he didn’t have to.

He jumped as Arthur slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him flush against his body. He ignored the shiver that ran the length of his body, as Arthur said, ‘Let’s go then. Take me outside.’

Merlin closed his eyes, briefly praying to all deities to give him strength to get through the next minutes. However, the goblet was now in his reach and he deftly pulled it out of Arthur’s hand and was relieved to see that hardly any of it was gone.

‘How many glasses have you drunk?’ he asked, just in case Arthur was on his second glass, or something. Although, if he was, Merlin didn’t know what he was going to do. Lust potions were potent and the more you drank, the worse it was. Which was quite obvious, really.

‘Just that,’ said Arthur, wrinkling his nose. ‘It tasted odd.’

Merlin let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Thank god for badly mixed potions.

‘Good luck,’ Morgana whispered, taking the goblet from him.

‘I’m going to need it,’ he muttered back, pulling Arthur along with him. ‘And don’t let anyone drink that,’ he called back.

‘What do you need luck for, Merlin?’ Arthur murmured into his ear.

Gritting his teeth against the way Arthur was breathing on his neck, he hoped that everyone watching them (he wasn’t going to kid himself into thinking that there wasn’t a single person watching the Prince of Camelot draping himself over his manservant) assumed Arthur was drunk.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when the cooler outside air hit them and the door closed behind them. At least there was now no-one around to witness whatever Arthur was going to do as the potion took proper hold of his faculties.

Suddenly, Merlin found himself pushed up against the cold stone walls, Arthur holding him there with his weight and a thigh wedged between his legs.

‘Arthur, stop it,’ he said. He kept his voice low just in case there was anyone around. Again, experience had taught him that the moment you dropped your guard was the moment something unwelcome happened.

Arthur’s hands were already under his shirt, roaming around, making it very difficult for Merlin to think, let-alone speak.

‘I don’t want to,’ said Arthur, gently biting and licking down Merlin’s neck, from his ear to his shoulder.

Merlin, doing his very best to ignore the way he body was responding to the touches he had craved for just under two years, tried to shove Arthur away. Predictably, it didn’t work. Merlin had become stronger during the last two years but, unfortunately, so had Arthur, meaning that they were as evenly matched as they ever were – which was to say that Arthur beat him every single time.

From what he had read, Merlin knew that trying to tell Arthur that he didn’t want to was useless. All Arthur’s body wanted was pleasure and release. It didn’t much care about what Merlin wanted.

‘Arthur, we’re in public,’ he gasped, wondering how he was going to explain the bruises that were going to be along his neck the next morning.

‘I don’t care.’

Merlin sighed. Of course he didn’t. He was a prince. A prince was allowed to do whatever he chose. Even if it included getting off in a very public corridor with his manservant. Somehow, Merlin doubted Uther would agree with Arthur on this point.

‘Well I do.’ He managed to push Arthur enough that Arthur actually looked at him. His words nearly died on his tongue as he took in Arthur’s appearance; he looked totally and utterly wrecked. His eyes were wild, his lips were swollen and he was flushed. Merlin had imagined that Arthur like this would be similar to how he was after a particularly laborious training session. It was nothing like that, nothing at all. Before Arthur could bend his head again, Merlin’s brain started working again. ‘Let’s go to your room.’

‘My room?’ repeated Arthur, titling his head thoughtfully.

‘Yes, your room. There’s a big, comfy bed there, not to mention a distinct lack of people there and door locks.’

As Arthur seemed to carefully consider his words, Merlin allowed himself to momentarily relax. If he could just get Arthur to his rooms, under any pretence, then that was a win, in his book.

Of course, relaxing was a big mistake because the next thing Merlin knew, Arthur’s mouth was on his and his tongue was demanding entrance into Merlin’s.

Merlin tore his mouth away, horrified, even as a thrill travelled through him. Arthur was going to kill him in the morning, he just knew it. ‘What part of ‘wait until we’re in your room’ don’t you understand?’

Arthur smirked. ‘I was just approving of the way you think.’

Merlin pushed an unresisting Arthur away from him and, grabbing his wrist, pulled him towards his room. He had to get Arthur away from any possibility of being seen in public.

Thankfully, they didn’t meet a soul on the way back to Arthur’s room, probably because the majority of them were at the banquet or, if they were servants, taking some unnoticed time off.

‘You are eager, aren’t you?’ observed Arthur, the amusement as obvious in his voice as the desire.

‘You have no idea,’ muttered Merlin, as he pulled the still pliant Prince into his room and slammed the door shut. After shutting the door, he turned warily, wondering what Arthur would be doing.

Arthur, though, wasn’t doing anything. He was standing in the middle of his room, just like he did at the end of every banquet.

‘Aren’t you going to undress me, Merlin?’ asked Arthur.

Merlin shivered at the seductive note in Arthur’s voice. He was beginning to doubt the wisdom of locking himself in a room with a determined and turned on Arthur, when Arthur was all that Merlin dreamed about and all Merlin wanted.

‘I, uh, don’t think that would be a good idea,’ he said, his throat suddenly very dry.

‘Well, what you think doesn’t really matter, does it? Not when you’re my manservant and this is one of your duties.’ There was a gleam in his eye that made Merlin feel terribly nervous. It made him feel as though he was about to walk into the proverbial lion’s den.

‘Arthur, I need to tell you something and you need to listen carefully.’ He wondered how much of what he was about to say Arthur would actually listen to.

‘You can tell me as you undress me.’

‘Fine.’ He stepped over to Arthur, and started removing the clothes he had worn to the banquet. They were so much more complicated than Arthur’s everyday clothes that he could reasonably take a bit of time. ‘The thing is, you’re not yourself at the moment.’

Arthur glanced down at himself. ‘Really? I certainly feel like myself.’

‘You’re not acting like you usually do.’ Understatement.

Arthur didn’t say anything so Merlin continued. ‘You drank a lust potion this evening.’

‘...What?’

‘I said you drank a lust potion.’

Arthur still didn’t say anything, just lifted his arms so Merlin could remove his shirt.

Merlin turned slightly to drape the shirt over the chair and, in that moment, Arthur pounced. Before Merlin could even squeak out a protest, Arthur had him pressed up against the near wall. Merlin was abstractedly struck by the contrast between the cold stone at his back and the heat radiating from Arthur. Arthur had Merlin’s hands held above his head in one hand and was busy slipping his other back under Merlin’s shirt.

Merlin couldn’t repress the shiver that Arthur touching his bare skin elicited. Now that there was no threat of being seen, Merlin found it more difficult to resist Arthur – not that he’d been overly successful in the first place.

Arthur was biting and licking Merlin’s neck, sending rivers of fire through his body. His brain was slowly shutting down and Merlin knew that unless he stopped things now, they would both be waking up in the morning with a mountain of (different) regrets.

‘You know,’ Arthur whispered in his ear, ‘I always imagined jumping you as you undressed me, waiting until I was completely naked in front of you, before backing you onto the bed.’ He slid a thigh between Merlin’s legs and rolled his hips. ‘Apparently, I couldn’t wait that long.’

‘That’s because you’ve...oh, god...ingested a lust potion.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin, I haven’t drunk anything I shouldn’t. I have a taster, remember.’ Although he couldn’t see Arthur’s face, he could hear the eye roll in his voice.

‘Yes, I know you do, and your taster was trying to put his hands up all the girl’s skirts-‘ Arthur sniggered ‘-and down every guys trousers ten minutes after drinking your drink.’

Arthur’s eyes snapped to him, bright and surprisingly clear. ‘Did he touch you?’

Merlin would have thought that Arthur would have been more interested in the fact that a lust potion had been involved, so it took him a moment to register what Arthur had asked. ‘W...what?’

‘Did. He. Touch. You?’

‘’ ‘He was just...umm...he...’ He was cut off by Arthur kissing him surprisingly softly. ‘If he touched you, I’ll kill him.’

Merlin pulled back. ‘Lust potion, remember?’

‘I don’t care what his excuse is, if he touched you, he’s dead.’

‘I was talking about you,’ explained Merlin. ‘You’re only saying that because of the potion.’

Arthur shook his head, his hair tickling Merlin’s neck. ‘No, I’m not. I mean it. I’m only saying it aloud because of the potion.’

‘So, you’re agreeing that a potion is involved?’ If he could make Arthur see this wasn’t really him, then perhaps it would be easier to get through the night.

Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin’s. ‘I can’t not touch you. I usually have better control than this; hence, I think there might be some truth in what you say.’

‘The touching is part of the potion.’

‘I don’t doubt that, but this is because of you.’

‘I-‘

‘Those girls, in the hall – being around them was nice enough and bedding them would have satisfied the...need. But the moment you arrived, they paled into insignificance. That’s you, Merlin, not the potion.’

Merlin blinked, not sure what to say. Then his brain caught up with the first part of what Arthur had said earlier. ‘Hang on a minute, you mean you’ve imagined...mmmffffff-’ He was effectively cut off by Arthur kissing him again.

‘Stop talking,’ muttered Arthur against his lips. ‘You talk far too much.’

‘Arthur, please, I just want to clear something up and then we can go back to kissing and anything else you want to.’

Arthur rolled his hips again, unfairly, in Merlin’s view. ‘Promise?’

Rolling his eyes at the impressive pout Arthur was assaulting him; he nodded.

Arthur stepped back from him and Merlin took a deep breath. Arthur was exhibiting tremendous control – something that Merlin was sure he had Arthur’s training to thank for. He was sure that if Arthur had drunk anymore of his drink, Merlin wouldn’t have had stood a chance; he would be flat on his back, regardless of whether he wanted it or not.

He moved away from the wall, not wanting Arthur to be able to crowd him again so soon. ‘So, this-this is something you’ve thought about before tonight?’

‘Why?’ Arthur’s eyes were following him, not letting him out of his sight.

‘Because I need to know this isn’t just because I’m the nearest warm body.’

‘If this was about the nearest warm body, Merlin, I would have chosen any one of those willing ladies surrounding me downstairs, and I would have chosen someone who would have been less work than you are.’

‘Good point.’

Arthur took a step closer to him. He closed his eyes briefly. ‘Please, Merlin,’ he pleaded softly. When Merlin didn’t say anything he took another step.

‘You know, if you keep taking one step at a time, it’s going to be morning before you get near me,’ said Merlin. He still wasn’t sure that this was a good idea, but what he did know was that it would be hours before the potion wore off, and during that time, Arthur would be nearly out of his mind with lust. If that lust was satisfied, the potion would wear off much quicker. That was something Merlin could do something about and with Arthur looking at him so beseechingly, he was hard-pressed to refuse.

‘Well, if you weren’t all the way over there...’

Merlin looked behind him. ‘I am closer to the bed,’ he pointed out. Before he could turn back to Arthur he found himself backed up against one of the posts of Arthur’s bed. ‘Uh, hi.’

Arthur slid his hands under Merlin’s shirt and up his chest. ‘You’re too dressed,’ he breathed in Merlin’s ear. ‘Take this off.’

Merlin hastily pulled his shirt over his head.

Arthur bent his head and kissed and licked his way down Merlin’s neck and along his collarbone. The post digging into his back was uncomfortable, but frankly Merlin didn’t care one whit. Or at least, he didn’t until Arthur pushed him even further into the post. ‘Okay,’ he panted, ‘I think we need to move onto the actual bed.’

Arthur didn’t say anything; he didn’t even stop kissing along Merlin’s skin, instead he tugged Merlin so that he was now leaning against the mattress. Merlin had a moment to feel Arthur smile against his shoulder before he was pushed down onto the mattress.

‘Hey!’ he protested.

Arthur smirked. He reached out, snagging the top of Merlin’s trousers, and quickly divesting first Merlin and then himself of their trousers.

Merlin pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as Arthur placed a knee either side of him and climbed the bed towards him. Arthur smiled blindingly at him, before bending and kissing Merlin as if his very life depended on it. His hands were roaming everywhere and it was all Merlin could do to hang on. When Arthur pulled back, his eyes had gone hazy with lust and Merlin could tell that the lust potion was about to overtake him completely.

He slipped a hand round to the base of Arthur’s neck and tugged the prince towards him. ‘Well, come on then, if you’re going to.’

Arthur nodded jerkily, but he still seemed to be hesitating. Though, how, Merlin couldn’t say. His entire body was glistering with sweat and his hair was damp. He looked as though he had been having energetic sex for hours already, not just about to engage in some for the first time that evening.

‘Arthur, anything you need, it’s yours,’ he said softly.

Arthur framed Merlin’s face with his hands. Despite the obvious lust, his eyes were determined. ‘I promise you this isn’t a one night deal.’

Merlin felt hope blossom in his chest that this could really happen, that this wouldn’t be all he was left with. Quick on its heels was the fear that this was a one-time deal and that Arthur would feel as though Merlin betrayed him and took advantage of him in a vulnerable state and that their friendship would suffer for it. ‘Just don’t hate me in the morning,’ he whispered.

‘I could never hate you, Merlin,’ said Arthur. His tone was serious, belying the lust in his eyes.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. ‘I do know a little about lust potions. They don’t really afford you that much choice.’ He wished they did, but he would just be lying to himself.

‘I’ve wanted this for a long time,’ said Arthur. ‘I never...’ He glanced away and swallowed. ‘I just never believed you’d accept my attentions.’

‘And you call me the idiot,’ said Merlin, grinning.

Arthur’s fingers ghosted over Merlin’s lips. ‘Maybe I didn’t want to threaten the only real friendship I have.’ He grimaced. ‘Of course, the potion put paid to that.’

‘Maybe that’s not a bad thing,’ ventured Merlin. There was no point having this conversation with Arthur while he was still influenced by the potion, but at the same time, Merlin wanted to hear the words.

Instead of replying, Arthur kissed him hard. He then worked his way down Merlin’s body, paying attention to every inch of skin that he passed every inch of skin he could reach. It wasn’t long before Merlin was writhing under Arthur, begging him to hurry up. He blinked up at Arthur in surprise when suddenly he could see him hovering above him again. ‘Wuhuh?’

‘Just wanted to watch you for a moment.’ Before Merlin could even begin to think of formulating a reply, Arthur was kissing him again. By the looks of things, Arthur enjoyed kissing; he always returned to Merlin’s lips.

One of Arthur’s hands snaked down between them, taking hold of both of their erections, and Merlin knew he’d never be able to watch Arthur swinging his sword in training without thinking of this moment.

Both of them were bucking uncontrollably by now, their bodies sliding together, the kisses open-mouthed and desperate. Merlin knew he wouldn’t last for very long. It felt as though Arthur was surrounding him, was all round him and the different sensations breaking through him made everything about this moment intense. He could feel his stomach tightening, his entire body tensing. All it took was Arthur whispering, ‘Come for me, Merlin,’ before his release flooded through him, leaving him feeling relaxed and heavy limbed.

He floated somewhere up in the sky for a few moments, before becoming aware of Arthur thrusting desperately against his thigh, whining high in his throat.

He didn’t really feel up (he rolled his eyes at his unintentional pun) to doing much, but he turned his head so he could watch Arthur, marvelling at how beautiful he looked. He shifted slightly, giving Arthur a much more satisfying angle, if the way he sped up was any indication. He ran his hand lightly up and down Arthur’s back. ‘Come on, Arthur,’ he murmured. ‘Your turn now.’

Arthur’s snort turned into a long groan as Merlin felt a new warmth spreading between them, mixing with Merlin’s own come. He collapsed onto Merlin and seemed disinclined to move any time in the near future. He turned his face into Merlin’s neck and lazily pressed open mouthed kisses along his throat.

‘That-’ Merlin’s voice caught in his throat, but Arthur didn’t seem to need any more elucidation.

‘Yeah,’ he agreed. He wiggled against Merlin before lifting his head and grinning. ‘I can’t wait for round two.’

\----------------------------

Merlin was woken the next morning by banging on Arthur’s door. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He squinted out of the window. Judging from the position of the sun, he had managed, at the very most, three hours sleep; after the first time, Arthur had still been able to come another two times. Merlin had been hard pressed to keep up, but he was pretty sure he’d managed. He sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced over at Arthur, and rolled his eyes at the un-stirring Prince.

He was just about to fall out of bed, when the door was pushed open. He froze with one foot hanging over the edge of the bed. If he was found in the same bed as the Prince, well, Merlin couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen and he had a pretty broad imagination. Not even magic could save him now.

Morgana walked in without waiting to be granted entrance and, seeing Merlin in such a compromising position, she let a smile break out across her face. She turned and quickly closed the door. ‘I sent away the servants waiting for Arthur to wake and Gwen is running a few errands for me.

‘I...I...’ He had no idea what to say and stared down at the floor. Seeing his leg still sticking out he quickly pulled it back into the bed and pulled the sheets more securely about him. He silently thanked every deity that could possibly exist that he’d bothered to wipe both himself and Arthur down before falling asleep. It was one thing Morgana knowing what they’d been up to, it was quite another her seeing the evidence. He glared down at Arthur, silently cursing him for being blissfully asleep and therefore of no use whatsoever.

Morgana approached, still smiling. She perched on the edge of the bed. ‘How is he?’

‘Umm, uh, luckily he, uh, he hadn’t drunk much.’ He still couldn’t quite work out why Morgana was smiling and not screaming and yelling at him to get out; if he was lucky, she wouldn’t report him to Uther.

She glanced behind her, and shook her head. ‘It knocked him out rather well, didn’t it?’

‘Eventually,’ he said dryly.

Morgana’s smiled turned mischievous. ‘Really? Do tell.’

Merlin blushed and tried to change the subject. ‘Why, uh, why aren’t you angry?’

‘Why would I be angry?’

‘Well, because, I’m...well, you know...’ He waved his hand around to encompass himself and Arthur and the whole general situation.

‘Naked, in bed with Arthur, in a manner that is obviously not platonic?’

‘Uh, yes.’

Morgana laughed. ‘Of course I’m not angry, Merlin.’

His attention was pulled away from Morgana when Arthur shifted and slung an arm around Merlin’s waist, snuggled into Merlin’s hip. The affection welling up in his chest was warring with the apprehension of Morgana’s presence.

Morgana was watching as well and her smile was indulgent, almost as if she was watching a brother, not a possible love interest.

‘Can I ask why not?’ He really wished he had his shirt on. It would make him feel slightly less vulnerable.

‘Because, Merlin, Arthur has been watching you for months now.’

‘He...he has?’ Then maybe, maybe there was some truth to what Arthur had said to him last night. He tried to fight it, but he felt the spark of hope Arthur had lit burn stronger.

‘Yes, Merlin he has.’ She looked at him kindly. ‘Even after all these years, you really hadn’t noticed, had you?’

Merlin shook his head.

‘He’s been watching you nearly as much as you’ve been watching him.’

Merlin stared at Morgana, completely at a loss for what to say.

Morgana laughed again. ‘I am going to have to tell Arthur that I managed to make you speechless. He’ll be so jealous.’

‘Oh, he’s already managed that last ni...n...-‘ he stuttered to a stop, unable to believe he had just said that.

‘Oh, Merlin, you are delightful.’

‘Thanks,’ he muttered.

‘So, did you have a good time last night?’

‘Leave him alone, Morgana, and get the hell out of my room,’ growled Arthur, just lifting his head enough for his voice not to be muffled. Despite looking all kinds of debauched, with his hair falling in his eyes, he still managed to look commanding.

‘Why would you want me to leave, Arthur?’ Her eyes were sparkling and she was obviously enjoying herself far too much.

‘Because I have company.’ He tightened his hold on Merlin. ‘Desirable company, not unwelcome company, like, say, you.’

Morgana smiled at him. ‘Relax Arthur, I’ll be gone soon and then you can get back to...entertaining your company.’

Merlin squirmed, wishing he could be as poised as Arthur in such an awkward situation.

Arthur sighed. Pressing a kiss to Merlin’s hip, he sat up, somehow managing to keep the sheets covering both of them. ‘Well?’ he demanded, cocking an eyebrow. ‘What do you want?’

‘I wanted to tell Merlin who it was that slipped you the potion.’

‘Why would you want to tell Merlin that?’

‘Because I told him I would find out who did it.’

‘Oh.’ He leant back in the bed, brushing Merlin’s shoulder as he did so; the bed was plenty big enough that he didn’t have to be that close unless he wanted to. He made a motion with his hand, giving permission for Merlin and Morgana to talk.

‘So, who was it?’ asked Merlin, leaning forward. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Arthur’s fingers started tracing circles on the small of his back.

Morgana had a knowing glint in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything. Instead she said, ‘It was Lady Megan.’

Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur butted in. ‘Who’s Lady Megan?’

‘And that, there, is part of the problem,’ said Morgana, shaking her head in mock consternation.

‘Look, if you’re going to talk nonsense, you can leave now.’

‘Maybe if you gave her enough time to explain..?’ suggested Merlin. Like Arthur, he just wanted Morgana out of the room. He had no idea how this morning was going to play out and he’d like to find out as quickly as possible, so that the nerves in his stomach could finally settle.

‘Thank you,’ said Morgana. She turned her attention to Merlin. ‘Apparently she and her mother hatched a plan to ensnare Arthur. The only problem was that for it to work, Arthur had to actually notice Megan.’

‘Which he didn’t,’ said Merlin.

‘Which he didn’t,’ agreed Morgana. ‘So, becoming desperate, they paid Arthur’s taster to slip him the potion...’

‘His taster?’ exploded Merlin at roughly the same time Arthur said, ‘Now I’m definitely going to kill him.’

Merlin frowned. ‘Why were you going to kill him before?’

‘Because of what you told me last night.’

‘What did I tell you last night?’

‘That he became a little bit too friendly in the kitchen.’ Arthur sounded angry and Merlin couldn’t work out why. Arthur didn’t usually show concern for any of the servants.

‘Okay...and?’

‘You never did tell me if he touched you.’

‘Oh. Didn’t I?’

‘No.’

‘You probably distracted me.’

‘Probably,’ agreed Arthur, ‘but that still doesn’t answer my question.’

‘He didn’t get anywhere near me. As soon as I knew what had happened I was already out of the kitchen.’

‘Are you two quite done yet?’ asked Morgana, in obvious amusement. She was probably going to spend the rest of the morning gossiping with Gwen about them.

‘Yes.’ Arthur glared at her, but Morgana didn’t back down. If anything, she seemed to find it more amusing.

‘Good. So, yes, the taster helped them, although he did taste it to make sure it wasn’t really a poison.’

‘Well, that makes it fine, then,’ said Arthur sarcastically.

‘That’s not what I said; I was merely pointing it out.’

‘The problem was that once you’d drunk it, she couldn’t get anywhere near you and then Merlin appeared and you disappeared. She was not best pleased, I can tell you.’

‘She didn’t think that maybe she shouldn’t have done it in the first place?’ asked Merlin.

‘She didn’t seem to be the slightest bit bothered by a conscience.’

‘But lust potions take away someone’s free will,’ protested Merlin. He was appalled that someone could feel no remorse for violating another person so thoroughly. ‘You have no choice. It’s cruel. And anyway, it would have worn off eventually. Didn’t she think about that?’

‘By that time it would have been too late,’ said Arthur softly.

Merlin twisted around to look at him.

‘I would still have slept with her and she would still have a legitimate claim to wed.’

‘But that’s stupid.’

‘I don’t think my father would have allowed it, but he would have been angry and it would have caused quite a scandal.’

‘But you had no choice in the matter.’ Even after two years of living in Camelot, Merlin still didn’t understand the rules and conventions of the nobility, even with Arthur constantly explaining it all to him.

‘That wouldn’t matter, Merlin,’ said Morgana, her voice gentle.

‘And what would I have told my father, Merlin? Oh, by the way, father, she slipped me a lust potion? That wouldn’t have gone down well.’

‘Uther wouldn’t have blamed you.’

‘Probably not,’ agreed Arthur, ‘but do you want to explain to him exactly how you ensured that I wasn’t snared by any of those women?’

Merlin swallowed and could feel himself going very red. ‘I, uh...probably not, no.’

‘I thought not.’ He sighed. ‘Of course, this means that they can’t be thrown out of Camelot. My father would demand an explanation.’

Morgana stood. ‘Well, I did suggest to them that they leave at their earliest convenience and that if they don’t then I’ll make their stay uncomfortable.’

‘Well, I hope it works,’ said Arthur. His tone of his voice suggested that he didn’t think it was likely though.

‘It’s the best we can do,’ said Morgana. She grinned. ‘Now, I’m going to take my leave of you boys. I’ve left instructions that due to your inevitable headache from all the alcohol you consumed last night, no-one is allowed in here until Merlin allows it. Enjoy your time together.’

After the door shut behind Morgana there was silence. Arthur seemed content to sit there and Merlin desperately wanted his cues from Arthur so he knew what the prince was thinking and whether or not his head was going to be on the block by the end of the morning.

Eventually Arthur broke the silence. ‘Inevitable headache?’

‘The potion made you appear as if you were rather drunk last night. No-one’s going to be surprised if you don’t make an appearance before noon.’

‘Really?’ There was a speculative quality to Arthur’s voice that made Merlin shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was due to apprehension or anticipation. Probably a healthy amount of each, if he was honest.

He rubbed his shoulder, feeling self-conscience. ‘Uh, yeah.’

He jumped as Arthur’s hand slide up his back and ended up resting at the nape of his neck. He squeezed it lightly. ‘Relax, Merlin,’ he murmured. ‘You’ve been tense since Morgana walked in.’

‘Well, yes, because Morgana, you know, walked in.’

‘She won’t say anything, you know. I mean, she’ll smirk the next time she sees us, but she won’t tell anyone.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ muttered Merlin. He was still feeling rather off kilter and the fact that Arthur was acting like there was nothing strange about them waking up together, naked, wasn’t helping either.

Arthur was stroking lightly at small hairs at the base of his neck. ‘Merlin?’ Arthur sounded nervous, which was strange, because Arthur was so rarely nervous.

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you not want to be here?’

Merlin spun around to face Arthur, accidently knocking his hand away. ‘No!’

Arthur’s face became shuttered so quickly that Merlin blinked in confusion before he realised what that must have sounded like to Arthur.

‘I mean, yes, I want to be here.’ The words tumbled out of him. ‘I meant ‘no’ in the sense that I didn’t want to you to think I didn’t want to be here, not that I actually didn’t want to be here. Because, I do, I want to be here. That is, if you want me here.’ He trailed off, unsure of himself. He remembered everything Arthur had said the night before, but he had been under the influence of the potion and even if Arthur had meant what he’d said, it was still possible that he could change his mind and Merlin would find himself discarded with a broken heart.

Arthur regarded Merlin from beneath his hair. He crooked a finger. ‘Merlin, come here.’

‘Uh, where?’ There really didn’t seem to be anywhere for him to go.

Arthur gestured at his lap.

Merlin felt himself redden. ‘Oh.’ Then he felt stupid; he was getting embarrassed when he and Arthur had already done so much last night.

Turning around, he balanced himself as he slipped one leg over both of Arthur’s. He glanced shyly at Arthur. ‘Better?’

Arthur didn’t answer. Instead, he slid his hands around Merlin’s hips and pulled him forward, right into Arthur. Merlin gasped and Arthur grinned. ‘Now that’s better.’

In the harsh light of day, Merlin started tracing the various scars on Arthur’s chest. The majority of them were old and faded, but a couple of them were relatively new.

‘Merlin, look at me.’ When Merlin didn’t obey immediately, Arthur gripped Merlin’s jaw firmly but gently and forced him to look up. ‘I remember all of last night, you know.’

‘You do?’ Merlin didn’t know why he was surprised; he had never read anything about lust potions having any memory properties. It probably had something to do with how Arthur generally seemed to forget any experience he had that involved the digestion of any potion.

‘Yes.’ He leant forward and kissed Merlin chastely. ‘I meant everything I said, you know. I don’t want last night to be a onetime thing.’ He grinned, looking every inch the arrogant prince Merlin had fallen for. ‘I want it to be a many time thing.’

Merlin laughed delightedly, as relief washed through him. ‘Well, that works out nicely, since I want this to be a many time thing, as well.’

‘If that’s true, then I think you should hurry up and kiss me, don’t you?’

Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair and bent in to do just that. They kissed for a long time, until both of them were panting and breathless, lips red and swollen. Ignoring his lack of oxygen, Merlin kissed down the side of Arthur’s neck; he was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t realise he was on his back with Arthur leaning over him, until Arthur laughed delightedly.

‘You should see your face,’ he crowed.

‘I was busy,’ complained Merlin, ‘I wasn’t expecting it.’

‘It’s not my fault you’re unprepared, is it?’

Before Merlin could think of anything to say, Arthur bent and kissed him ruthlessly. In no time, his brain could barely function and he was thrusting helplessly.

‘So, Morgana said we had all morning, didn’t she?’ breathed Arthur against Merlin’s stomach. His fingers were digging into Merlin’s hips.

His breath hitched. ‘I...I do believe that was what she said, yes.’

‘Well then, we’d better get to it, hadn’t we?’ He grinned wickedly, before moving even lower.

Merlin gasped as Arthur’s mouth closed around him.


End file.
